Sleepover
by MisoKat
Summary: Ever since they were young, they've spent countless weekends together, sleeping over each other's houses. But when Eddy thinks they're too boring, what will they do instead? Eddy x Edd. One shot smut. Enjoy


Eddy x Edd -- Sleepover

They've had tons of sleepovers. When they were younger, they used to spend weeks over each other's houses, usually Eddy's, just staying up all night talking and laughing. But now they were juniors in high school, and sleepovers weren't exactly customary anymore. They were more focused on girls and, for Ed and Eddy, passing each marking period. But every Friday, Ed bugged Eddy and Edd for that weekend of togetherness that reminded them so much of their endless summers together.

Eddy sat on his large circular bed picking small fuzzy bits off of his favorite pillow. Edd sat on the edge of the bed with his laptop open, looking up nothing in particular to pass the time, while Ed laid belly down on the floor at the foot of the bed with a stack of comic books. Double D felt Eddy shift restlessly on his bed, constantly moving his legs and turning his body, trying to get comfortable. When he felt the moving stop, Double D turned around and met Eddy's eyes, locked onto his. Edd turned around, flushed and embarrassed.

"What are you up to Sockhead?" Eddy asked as he crawled across the bed to look at Edd's laptop. He felt the comforter move and shift under the boy's weight, and Edd quickly closed the laptop, still flustered. Eddy put his head on Edd's shoulder and just looked blindly at the closed laptop. Edd's breathing quickened and his back went stiff. Eddy was so close. It was horribly uncomfortable having his face so close to his. Edd's stomach was twisted with butterflies, filled with a curious emotion. After what felt like an eternity, Eddy moved and rolled onto his back.

"Guys!" He moaned, "I'm so bored! Why are we here on a Friday night when we could be out picking up chicks?!" Eddy was exasperated. Edd wasn't even thinking about picking up females on a Friday night, and Ed was too clueless to flirt…

"Well Eddy," Double D started, "I don't mind just sitting here with you guys. We can just watch a movie… Make some popcorn?"

"What kind of movie are we going to watch that we all agree on??" Eddy questioned, "Ed just like horror, and you hate horror. I like action and Ed can't follow action, and you like witty, snappy movies, and they make me mad… But popcorn might be a good idea."

"With butter??" Ed asked, his head peaking up from his comic, "Monsters in Space" issue 12, extended edition with more color. Eddy made a disgusted look at Ed. Eddy turned into a major health freak ever since they entered high school. 'Being fit helps you get girls!' He'd say, 'You all will get fat if we keep eating jawbreakers like that!'

"Come on Double D; let's go make some popcorn… With no butter, Ed." Edd got up from the bed and placed his laptop on the floor, sliding it under the bed, away from stray foots stepping on it. He followed Eddy to his kitchen and immediately started looking for the box of prepackaged popcorn in Eddy's cabinets. It took him a while to realize Eddy had sat down at the kitchen table and wasn't helping Edd at all.

"Eddy?" Double D asked, "Where's your popcorn?" Edd didn't turn around from the pantry, just looking at Eddy made him blush now a days, and being alone in a kitchen wasn't helping. Ever since Eddy started to be more self conscious, he'd lost a lot of weight and gained a bit of muscle. His yellow and pink shirt was traded for a tighter, black t-shirt that showed the fruits of his labor, very well. Being 17, he had grown taller with broader shoulders and amazing facial features. His little bit of peach fuzz was even oddly sexy. But why was Edd thinking Eddy was sexy?

"We don't have any popcorn Sockhead." Eddy sighed and Edd had to turn around. He had his face in his hands and his smooth, black hair hung over his face in a way that made him look solemn. Edd was speechless. Eddy let his hands slide down from his eyes. He saw Double D looking at him with a concerned expression. Double D had grown taller since they were younger, even more slender than he was when they were kids. He wore an orange, long sleeve shirt now with normal blue jeans instead of his trademark shorts and of course his black hat. His hair was longer now and fell down to his shoulders. It took a while for Eddy to stop staring at his best friend. "I just wanted to get out of that room." Eddy let his hands fall down to his sides and leaned back in his chair.

"What's wrong Eddy?" Edd moved to the table and sat down across from Eddy. "Not having fun?" Double D put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. Eddy was still leaning back, sneaking peaks and Edd through his semi-long, black hair. Edd was smiling at him and Eddy couldn't help but find his smile irresistible. When did he start looking at Edd in a different light? When did he want to be with Double D more than Ed? And more importantly, when did Eddy fall for his best friend?

"These sleepovers are really boring." Eddy sighed, "All we ever do is just sit there and then go to bed. Why do we still have these stupid things?" Double D still looked concerned, like he didn't believe that Eddy was just bored. And the truth was, he wasn't. He just wanted to be alone with Double D, but he would never say that out loud. Not yet. He saw Edd lean forward more onto his hands, which he usually did when he was deep in thought.

"Well," Edd responded, "We do it for Ed I suppose; he always liked these things more than we did. He likes our friendship and cherishes our company. I think it's rather flattering my self. And I don't mind coming over every week… It's nice to get out of the house." Ah, yes, Double D's house. The always empty resident that Edd is forced to live in day in and day out… Where were his parents anyway?

Eddy leaned forward, fixing his posture and letting himself get a good look at Edd. He watched as he blushed and twitched nervously under his gaze. Double D was always so shy and innocent around him. It was unbearably sexy. His small glances and bright red complexion were irresistible. They were alone. Eddy could take him right there, and no one would know. Just pick him up and ravish him on the very kitchen table they sat at. Oh, the temptation was there, but Eddy knew better not to act on it.

"That doesn't change the fact we don't have any popcorn." Eddy stated, trying to get his mind off Double D writhing beneath him on the kitchen table so his "little problem" might go away. Edd got up and started rummaging around cabinets again. Eddy watched from the table as his crush wiggled around the room, his little butt moving in time with his searching. Eddy imagined what it would feel like in his hands. His hands would fit perfectly of course, and the coarseness of his blue jeans would rub against the other boy in such a way he would lean into Eddy's hands, and then the heavy touching would turn into heavy breathing, and ending in a hot and heavy love game… This daydreaming made sure Eddy's problem didn't go away soon.

"It's true; you really don't have any sort of snack foods…" Double D snapped Eddy out of his sexual fantasy. "How long has it been since your parents went on vacation?" Eddy's parents did that more and more often now. They would leave for extended periods of time and leave absolutely no money whatsoever for Eddy to buy food with. All he had left by now was a lot of frozen hamburger and canned vegetables.

"How long have they been gone?" Eddy restated the question, "About two months now… They send post cards and stuff… What about your parents? Where'd they get off to?" Eddy watched as Edd's face moved down until his eyes were on the floor. He shrugged at Eddy and just stood there in his kitchen in front of the stove for a while. Eventually he backed up to the counter and used his hands to support him up. Double D looked broken, which was Eddy's fault of course by bringing up the taboo subject of his parents.

Eddy got up and walked over to Double D, leaning against the piece of counter next to him. He saw Edd's face go bright red again, and his hair fall in front of his face like a protective curtain. Without thinking, Eddy tucked a strand of hair behind Edd's ear, so he could fully see his face, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Edd's face was beautiful. It still showed a boyish round that Eddy had long grown out of, with big eyes that Eddy could read like a book. His face showed no signs of facial hair; it was as smooth as the rest of his blemish-free skin. Eddy felt his own face with the stubble and various pimples, not nearly as perfect.

Edd finally mustered up the courage to face Eddy. He was right there next to him, so close that Edd felt his body heat before anything else. He knew he was looking at him, and when he looked up their eyes met again, but not for long as Edd's shyness took over. He looked down at his socks and tried not to respond to Eddy's gaze, burning into the side of his face. About a minute passed, and Edd felt a large, warm hand on his back. It was of course Eddy's, but it startled him nonetheless. Eddy was comforting him, as if he had said anything wrong, but the gesture was sweet and it brought more blood and heat to Double D's face. Now he definitely couldn't look at him.

"Sorry Double D--" Was all Edd heard before Eddy's free hand was under his chin. He felt the boy pull his face up from the sheet of his embarrassment to meet his face. Eddy was studying him, he felt the other boy's eyes dart around his face, like he was taking in everything he could. Edd was speechless, his mouth open a bit in surprise. Eddy took this opening and leaned in to the other boy, letting their lips touch ever so softly. He felt Edd shudder with the physical contact. Eddy smiled into their kiss, pleased Double D was feeling something and not pushing him away. Eddy leaned back and took Double D's face with both hands, bringing him close. Their chests touched through their shirts so they could feel each other's heart beats, both hearts beating as rapidly as the other. Edd was breathing heavy now, his face hot and flustered.

"Eddy?" He managed to breathe out. Hearing his own name coming from the boy in his hands was the most erotic thing Eddy had ever heard. He took Edd's face and dragged it to meet his lips in a hard, passion filled kiss. It started as their lips moving against one another, filling them with friction and heat. Edd wrapped his hands around Eddy's waist, squeezing him tightly. Eddy stepped even closer to Double D, putting one of his legs in between the other boy's. Edd gasped as Eddy used his leg to create hot friction where Edd was his most sensitive. The beautiful boy moaned into Eddy's mouth, enjoying the arousing sensation. Eddy moved his hands to Edd's waist as the other boy shifted his arms to be around Eddy's neck. Eddy grabbed Edd by his hips and grinded himself against Edd, which in turn made Edd gasp and moan even more. Eddy pulled their lips apart for a moment to see the look on Double D's face. His eyes were still closed, and his lips still parted. His face was red and he was breathing heavily, the picture perfect man Eddy wanted so bad it hurt. Eddy put one of his hands on Edd's face, and the other boy leaned into it, feeling its rough surface with his cheek.

Double D had never felt this good in his life. To have the boy he was secretly pining for rubbing against him and making him feel like this was imaginable. Edd sighed. He still wasn't sure how this came about, but he hoped it never stopped. When Edd finally opened his eyes, he saw Eddy looking at him, a slight smile on his lips and a face as red as his. It didn't take long for the boy's shyness to take over and he was looking down again, but looking down didn't help, because he was greeted with his and Eddy's erections staring him in the face, the bulges against each other through the layer of jeans was oddly arousing. He couldn't stop staring at how Eddy's looked and the fact it was even there in the first place? Does this mean Eddy was having feelings for him to? When did they start thinking of one another like this? Whenever it happened, he's glad it did.

"Hey, Sockhead..." Edd's face snapped up to meet Eddy's, "If you keep staring at it, you're gonna make me self conscious." Eddy smiled a bit more and Edd, making his face even hotter than it was before. Eddy leaned down and gave Edd another kiss on the lips, then the forehead, and ending on the neck. He kept his lips on Double D's neck, making sure he felt as good as he did. He sucked at the skin there, and left kisses, bites and tugs wherever he did. Eddy heard Edd's moans through his neck, making his mouth vibrate, which felt good. Eddy focused on one spot, suckling the skin there, making sure he left his mark. Edd was grasping onto his back in pleasure. These delicious feelings were welling up inside him, wanting to break out. He moaned more and more, whimpering and sighing. Eddy left his neck and went to his lips. They shared a deep kiss then, Edd allowing Eddy's tongue entrance, and letting them twine around each other and wrestle around in his mouth.

When they looked at one another again, it took all of Eddy's self control not to rip off all of Double D's clothes and take him, but he figured he'd take it slow, for romance's sake. He first took off Edd's hat, that signature hat that had made Double D's image, was casually tossed aside on the counter. Eddy ran his hands through the other boy's long, black hair. He wrapped his fingers around the locks of gorgeous hair and held on to Edd's head for another passionate kiss. Double D felt a little exposed with his hat off. He wanted to push Eddy away and put it back on, but at the same time there was no way he could. Kissing Eddy felt too good to end.

Eddy removed Edd's shirt as quickly as his hat, and then worked on his own. Edd's chest was bare of any freckles or moles, only two nipples, beautiful and perfect. Eddy's chest however had a few moles, some chest hairs, and muscles from his Pecs down to his abdominals. Edd was fascinated and ran his hands down Eddy's perfectly toned chest. All of those protein shakes and healthy foods really did wonders for his work out routine. Edd couldn't stop himself from licking Eddy's chest from bottom to top. It felt perfectly rough against his tongue, and he heard felt shudder to his touch. Edd wrapped his arms around Eddy and they shared a long, shirtless hug. The feeling of their chests against one another was so satisfying. It was the thing Edd dreamed about when he had a late night of studying. Eddy ran his hands down Double D's back, taking in the smooth curves of his slightly feminine features. He was as skinny as a rail, with his spine sticking out, making ripples down his otherwise flawless back. Eddy ran a few fingers over his spine and heard Edd sigh in content. He squeezed Edd harder and let him go. They shared another short kiss before Eddy swept Edd off his feet and picked him up bridal style.

"Eddy?!" Double D exclaimed, "Where are we going?!" He felt Eddy's chest rise and fall with his laughter.

"If we're doing this, I'm going to do it right." Eddy smiled down at Double D's wide eyes. "Edd, I don't know where these feelings came from, or why they're even here, but I like you, and I want to treat you right." This was very uncharacteristic of Eddy. Edd looked up at him and couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. Who knew Eddy was so romantic. "But…!"Edd snapped out of his thoughts, "Don't you dare think they're all going to be like this… After this, only vicious sex, and getting down and dirty, you got it?" Eddy half glared at Edd and smiled.

Eddy stopped at the end of the hall and kicked open a door. 'I could've gotten that…' Edd thought, but Eddy wanted to be macho in front of Double D, impress him. He's always wanted Edd to look up to him. He wanted to be like a God to all of the people around the cul-de-sac, but especially Double D. Edd looked around, they were in Eddy's parents' room… He felt instantly uncomfortable, but Eddy seemed cocky as ever. He sat the shirtless boy on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes, Edd did the same. He straddled Edd's legs and pushed him onto his parent's bed. He was over Double D now, pressing himself down on the other boy. They felt the friction between their jeans, moaning and gasping in time with their quick kisses. Any thoughts of the moral indignities of having sexual actives in his parent's room were gone.

Eddy was at his limit. He wanted to make Double D comfortable, but he couldn't take much more of this foreplay. He pulled down his own pants, leaving only his boxers, which weren't hiding anything. Edd was silenced by the sheer size of Eddy, larger than himself of course, and it just looked so impressive, and of course Eddy was subconscious at all about it. The next thing Edd felt was Eddy maneuvering his pants off with a ferocity that can only be described as lust. Edd was wearing boxer briefs, which looked a tad less cool than Eddy's boxers, but he put his modesty aside and allowed those to be taken off as well. Soon, both boys were naked, and very turned on. Eddy immediately attacked Edd's mouth with hot, passionate kisses, rubbing their naked bodies against each other. The physical contact of their needy members was enough to drive them both overboard. The heat was steadily rising and it was clear they both needed more.

Eddy looked into Edd's brilliant, large eyes, He read the desire right to his soul. He wanted this, and there was no stopping Eddy now. He kept their eyes locked for a while before moving to the side stands of his parent's bed. Eddy pulled open a drawer and rummaged through the tissues, ear plugs and loose change until he found what he was looking for. When Double D saw the lube in Eddy's hands, it made the situation very real. Edd was suddenly very nervous. He had already deduced that he was indeed the bottom in this relationship, but how was this going to work? This couldn't be as romantic as he'd imagined could it? Eddy felt the mood change and looked down at Edd, who was staring at the lube with wide, worried eyes. Eddy moved back to the other boy and moved his legs apart. He positioned himself between them and gently rubbed Double D's thighs, making sure he was relaxed.

This must've helped because all the tension in his legs went away, and Eddy continued with the lube. He spread some on two fingers, all the way down to the knuckle. Not even Eddy was sure how this would work or whether is was going to go as well as he thought, but he wanted to try, and he wanted to try with his best friend turned lover. He wanted to make Double D feel even better than he ever had. He first ran his hands around the opening, deliberately slow to make sure Edd wasn't surprised by what came next. Eddy slowly put a finger inside, gauging Double D's reaction. Edd's eyes were shut tight, waiting for the impending pain, but when none came he opened his eyes to see Eddy's concerned face looking at his. He saw all the want in Eddy's eyes and the reassurance in his touch. Eddy's free hand moved to Edd's chest and was tracing circles around his stomach. Eddy's finger was inside him, and it felt nice, not at all the pain he'd imagined. Eddy gently prodded Edd's inside and the other boy gasped and moaned. Eddy took this as the OK to continue.

Eddy was three fingers in when Edd started to show signs of any discomfort, but a little wiggling and Edd was in ecstasy again. Eddy couldn't take anymore. Watching the other boy writhe in pleasure was too much for him. He slowly removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Double D. He put Double D's legs up, one on each of his shoulders and lubed himself up. Touching himself with the cold lubricant felt too good. He then looked at Double D again. His face was still hot, with an expression that was nothing short of "fuckable." Double D felt so good, he had no idea how he could feel any better until Eddy went inside him. It was hot and cold at the same time. It hurt and felt fantastic at the same time. Edd couldn't get enough of Eddy inside him. He felt Eddy do the first thrust and his legs felt weak. Eddy grabbed the side of Edd's hips and grinded violently against him. He felt the sexual pleasure build up in him, almost ready to explode, but not yet.

Eddy took the wheel then, pulling in and out of the boy beneath him, using his hips to get as deep as possible. He heard him gasp and moan and semi-scream with every deep thrust. Eddy couldn't imagine how good that felt, but he hoped Edd loved this as much as he had. Double D was so hot inside, and so tight. He felt enclosed by Edd, and it was so god damned hot. He just wanted to stay inside him forever, but his sexual instinct had other plans. He was moving faster now, in and out of Double D with such fire that it left him breathless. No girl could make him feel like this. This was pure feelings for the boy below him manifested into lustful play. This was what he wanted all along. This was love, and this was sex with the one he loved. Edd couldn't hear himself moan, although he knew he was, all he heard was Eddy grunting his named. "Edd.", "Double D." and even "Sockhead." With every name, Double D felt closer to orgasm.

"Just a little bit more…" Eddy heard Double D say, "Oh god Eddy, don't stop yet…" Eddy obliged willingly. He kept himself from climaxing as long as he could, just so Edd could feel the same happiness he did. He heard their breaths become quicker and felt Edd thrust harder with his thrust, and he knew it was soon. Edd finally did one last moan and a gasp, followed by Eddy's name, and that's all it took for Eddy to come, half moaning, half grunting, but with as much passion as he'd ever felt. It felt so good to come inside of Edd, and god knows no one else would have felt the way Edd had.

Edd just laid there, breathing, covered in his own mess as well as sweat. Eddy moved Edd's legs down to his sides, and pulled out of the boy below him. Double D shuddered with pleasure as Eddy left, the pleasure tremors still very much there. Eddy lay down next to Edd, breathless and tired. Edd was breathing laboriously has well, wondering how sore he would be tomorrow, but somehow not caring. It would just be a reminder of the passion they just shared between two best friends. After a while, Eddy got the strength to prop his head up on his hand and look at his new lover, just to find that Edd's eyes were already open and locked on his. No blushing this time. Eddy leaned down and kissed him.

"Still think these sleepovers are boring?" Edd asked after their post-sex kiss. He watched Eddy shrug.

"Yeah…" Eddy chuckled, "But you're not boring." He looked down at a now blushing Double D. No, he didn't think these sleepovers were going to be as uneventful as they were before.

Meanwhile in Eddy's room: Ed had fallen asleep reading his comic books. Let the innocent sleep soundly tonight.


End file.
